


the dream between

by Gal (Gal_tic)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal
Summary: Rey's lost - but one thing is constant - her dreams showing her a boy she knows she's never met. Just what is tying them together?





	the dream between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This is my first venture into writing a Reylo fic, and I am very excited to get more involved with this fandom. I have been writing fics for quite awhile in different Fandoms, and you may know me as Gal_tic. 
> 
> This fic - while not following the canon fully, was just a small exploration into the question of 'what if Rey had been dreaming about Ben all along?'
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave a kudos/comment if you did. It helps me so much, and I'd love to know any feedback you may have. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Gal_tic and tumblr @galro

_Sand._

 

For miles and miles, the tall sand dunes of Jakku seemed to stretch out forever. Despite the fact that she had been stranded there for practically as long as she could remember, Rey felt as if there was no end to the planet. 

 

Taking off her hood and dropping her goggles to the side, Rey dropped down onto her small makeshift bed with a huff. Her attempts to find worthy relics to sell in a nearby wreck of a ship hadn’t gone well. All she had managed to pull out of it in over three hours of searching had been some semi-usable power converters, electrical wires, and some pipes. None of these had given her much, of course. But she had enough to last until noon the next day - if she spread her meals out. 

 

Laying down, Rey took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, trying to will herself to get some sleep. Over the past few weeks, she had been having...irregular dreams. These kinds of dreams had come and gone for as long as she could recall. Every time, she found herself to be in the body of a boy - one who she knew she didn’t know in the waking world, but was as familiar to her in the dream world as her own body. Over the course of time, he had aged along with her. However, she had always gotten the feeling that he was older than her. He was tall, with a unique nose, sad eyes, and black hair. That was all she could pick out of his appearance. He was always slightly blurry. Nothing ever seemed to piece together fully, but a common thread between each dream was that she felt a sense of loneliness and suppressed anger. It was strange how connected she felt to him each time - and how normal it had become to take on his thoughts and feelings as her own. 

 

But who was he? Why had he followed her all of her life? And lastly - was he even real, or a manifestation of not wanting to be alone?

 

Rolling onto her side and squeezing her eyes tightly to keep them shut, Rey huffed. Not tonight. She had to sleep if she wanted to keep her energy up, and survival was more important than what her brain created in the depths of sleep. 

 

-

 

Again, in the few seconds of drifting to sleep, she was thrown into the dream world once again. 

 

Sitting up on a far more comfortable bed than her own, she looked down at her hands. Large, and rid of the scratches and burns that she had on her own. 

 

Standing up, Rey looked over to a mirror in the corner of the room, and walked over to it to try and capture who it was who continued to plague her mind. 

 

Looking into the mirror, she was again confronted with the blurry image of the boy, well - the <em> man who was looking back at her. 

 

Reaching out, she pressed her fingertips to the glass in an feeble attempt to get any clarity on what any of the dreams had meant. 

 

_Nothing._ A small part of her mind whispered, causing her to clench her other hand into a fist as she looked down at the ground.

 

No. It had to mean _something._

 

Ramming her hand into the mirror, shattering it, Rey jolted awake. 

 

Back in her home. Back in her own body. 

 

Rubbing her eyes, Rey forced her shoulders to relax from where they had been in a tensed position. 

 

One day, she would know what this all meant. 

 

One day, she had to know who the man was, and why there was a...tie between them. An energy - one that wasn’t tangible, but ran through her body whenever she tried to put the pieces together. 

 

Years of dreams couldn’t be wrong. 


End file.
